Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Bonnie begins to blur the lines when it comes to her relationships with two certain blue-eyed men in her life. But who really has a hold on her? Bonnie/Damon/Klaus, One Shot.


**A/N: Hello Bamon/Klonnie fans! I decided to try something a little bit different than what I'm used to, regarding the pairing for this fic. I am a faithful Bamonite BUT why not try a hand at Klonnie, too? Joseph Morgan = HOT. This fic has a lot of ambigious moments, where you know what Bonnie's thinking, but it's not always clear about WHOM. Anyway, read, review, worship, curse, whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Hav<strong>e<strong>**

**** Without Taking Her Clothes Off****

_Blue eyes._

That's all she can make out, in the darkness of it all, as his gaze captures hers-and she instantly feels an influx of emotions run through her body.

_Fear. Pain. Anger. Hurt. Lust. _

The last one bothers her the most.

Lust- the last thing she should be feeling in the world for such a _monster, _like him. He's hurt her friends, and nearly killed her, in the process.

And yeah, she's sure there's some underlying story about him being "misunderstood," or "neglected his whole life," but she doesn't care. Having a bad life doesn't give you right to ruin everybody elses, she thinks.

So she hates him. With every bone in her body, and every ounce of feeling in her heart- she'll always hate him.

So, amongst the hate and the anger, why does she feel something else?

This "something else" rattles her brain every night when she goes to bed, and each morning when she awakens. Why does she feel _something else _for this manipulative son of a bitch?

She can't help but go weak in the knees when he flashes her his signature smile- cocky and so _sure _of himself. She wants to burn that smile right off of his face.

Bonnie places her drink to her lips, and he continues to eye her from the other end of the crowded room.

She's got his attention- like always. He can at least regrettably admit to being attracted to someone as _witchy _as her.

She can't admit to anything.

Bonnie polishes off another shot, and slams it on the counter- she needs more, much more, if he gets brave, and decides to come over here.

She watches as those blue eyes rake over her body, and she can't help but let out a dry laugh.

_For someone so experienced when it came to women, he wasn't playing a good game at all. It was time she told him that._

Bonnie takes another shot, and boldly walks up to him. The amusement on his face is like none other- she always hated his smirk.

"Your game sucks," she spits viciously, and he sends her a look of feigned surprise. "Just thought I'd inform you," she adds, and he crosses his arms over his chest in that way that makes her want to roll her eyes.

"It got you to come over here, didn't it?" he questions, blue eyes burning deep into her soul.

"Whatever," Bonnie mumbles, knowing he's completely right.

He takes her hand into his, and spins her around to the music until her back is placed firmly against his chest- she involuntarily takes in a deep breath.

"Sucks, doesn't it? To be attracted to the one person you can't stand?" he breaths into her ear, and she lets out a dark chuckle.

"You're not the only one I can't stand. But you're onto something-I do hate you the most."

He spins her again, and this time they're face-to-face, as close as they've ever been. Bonnie looks into those eyes again, and it's as if they are magnets, slowly dragging her in. They're so _blue, _and she knows she should hate them, because she hates him, but she doesn't.

She doesn't hate him at all.

Bonnie continues breathing slowly, and his hands travel up her body and through her straight brown hair. Her green eyes are glowing, and she wants to sweep him right through the air and throw him into a wall for making her heart beat so fast.

She felt his lips boldly kiss her neck, and she stood there, motionless. Her eyes met his, in a deep gaze, and he hungrily pulled her in again, this time lingering his tongue over her lips.

Bonnie felt the heat rising in her blood, and he could smell it, as he lowered his hands to her hips, and sharply pulled her in. She let out a short gasp, and he grinned, infamously.

"Vampires turn you on, don't they," he said, as a clear statement, but she didn't answer.

It was so fucking obvious.

"If I were looking for something... impulsive," she relents, and he chuckles at her stubborness- if she'd just admit to wanting him already, this little thing that they were doing could be over with.

He's pulling her in, again, and this time, his fangs graze along her ear.

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend's coming, love," he whispers, in that heavenly accent that makes her want to jump his bones, right in the middle of this joint.

Bonnie's eyes shoot open, and she backs away from him, all in one motion. His sandy blonde hair seems to captivate her for a second.

But just like Klaus said, Damon is there, in a split second. Murder is written all over his face. She should tell him Damon isn't her boyfriend; but that seems too eager. And Bonnie Bennett was not eager.

"Don't worry bloke, we were just talking," the hybrid winks, and Damon sends him a look of fake amusement.

Even he can see the looks that Bonnie and Klaus were exchanging were downright dirty. Afterall, he _invented _that goddamn look.

"We're leaving," Damon says, as he takes her hand into his own, and quickly ushers her out of that club.

It isn't the last time she sees him.

* * *

><p>The first they have sex is <em>amazing, <em>for lack of a better word.

He touches her in all the right places, and moves to all the right rhythms. Bonnie can't help but let go pieces of her old life as he chips away at her soul, and makes her feel as good as he does.

His blue eyes-they're so powerful, and dominant, and she feels a rush everytime they focus in on her; making her feel as if she's been compelled to enjoy this.

Though, she knows she's not. She needn't be compelled to realize just how gorgeous he is.

His smooth skin, his ruffled hair; she takes it all in, as he places tender kisses down her chest, and to her naval. She flips them over, and he smirks at that, letting her be in control for a little while.

And he truly does mean a "little" while, as he quickly flips her beneath him, and takes her again. Her nails are scratching at his skin, and his teeth are threatening a vein again.

The second they pierce her, she grips his hair into her hands, and his muscular arms hold her tightly, never seperating his teeth all the time.

He finally releases his grip, and she breathes heavily when she feels his lips crash on hers again. His hands are traveling all over, and she can't help the sounds she's emiting fro her lips.

"Don't stop," she begs, and he grins, as he continues. "Klaus," she moans, and the man exhales a deep breath before he lowers his mouth to her ear.

"You're getting your fantasies crossed, Judgey," Damon whispers, and her eyes immediately open, and catch sight of his unforgettable raven hair.

He sourly releases her, and hops out of bed, clad in nothing at all, and heads for the kitchen, without another word.

Bonnie sighs, and shakes her head, at her stupid mistake.

_Did she really just fantasize about Klaus, her very first time in bed with Damon?_

Bonnie pulls her blanket up to her chin, and places a hand at the fresh bite on her neck- and somehow, she grins.

_It was fun while it lasted._

**A/N: You know you wanna review. ;)**


End file.
